injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman (IGAUA)
Wonder Woman is a Playable Character in Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized. She was one of the original 6 playable characters announced, alongside Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Killer Frost, and Bane. She is a Power User. She is voiced by Susan Eisenberg. Events of Injustice Injustice Comic Story Mode S.T.A.R Labs Missions Gameplay Super Move Wonder Woman slices her opponent across the chest before grabbing them by the neck and throwing them across the arena. An Amazon runs into the stage and breaks a wooden stick across the back of their head. Another Amazon runs in and snaps their neck, not enough to kill them. Wonder Woman pulls them in wither her lasso and punches them in the face, snapping their head back into place. Character Trait Wonder Woman switches in between her lasso and her sword and shield. Intro/Outro *Intro: Wonder Woman flies into the arena through a clear sky, and eventually lightning strikes her bracelets, empowering her. She lands in the arena and pulls out her sword saying "You're not up to this." *Outro: Wonder Woman walks over and places her foot on top of her opponent's chest, raising her sword in victory. Character Ending "Eventually, when Wonder Woman believed Superman had gone too far, she used her secret supply of Kryptonite and killed him in cold blood. She then took control of the Regime and attempted to expand the lands of Themyscira across the world. Her forces had eliminated what was left of the Regime, and Batman was forced to become Wonder Woman's husband, before ultimately committing suicide, leaving Wonder Woman a lone dictator, with only the gods left to overthrow." Trivia *Wonder Woman was one of the playable characters in the demo, alongside Batman and Solomon Grundy. *Wonder Woman and Nightwing are the only characters to have different move sets depending on their stance. *Wonder Woman is 1/3 characters to betray the Regime, the other 2 being Flash and Green Lantern, however Wonder Woman did not join the Insurgency like they did, she only gave away part of Superman's plan. *Susan Eisenberg has previously portrayed Wonder Woman in Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, and Justice League: Doom. Alternate Costumes *Regime: Wonder Woman's Regime costume is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *Donna Troy: Donna Troy is unlocked by completing all of her S.T.A.R. Labs Missions *Justice Society: Wonder Woman's Justice Society costume is part of the Season Pass. *Blackest Night: Wonder Woman's Star Sapphire costume is part of the "Blackest Night #2" DLC Pack. *Flashpoint: Wonder Woman's Flashpoint costume is part of the Second Season Pass. *Amalgam: Wonder Woman's Amazon costume is part of the "Amalgam" DLC Pack. *Comics: Wonder Woman's classic costume from the comics is part of the "Comics" DLC Pack. *Red Son: Wonder Woman's Red Son costume is part of the Red Son pre-order bonus. *Crime Syndicate: Wonder Woman's Superwoman costume is part of the Crime Syndicate pre-order bonus. *New 52: Wonder Woman's New 52 costume is part of the Collector's and Battle Edition. Category:Injustice Gods Among Us Artemized Category:Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by Susan Eisenberg